Its always been you
by Miikami
Summary: Takes place immediately after the battle at Hogwarts concludes. Neville has something to say to Luna and he's finally ready to tell her. a sweet Neville x Luna fluff


Hey everyone! This is a little Neville x Luna fluff I was working on a while ago (right after the movie ended actually but I never added it). I really love the pair and although I didn't get the ending I wanted in the book, I was so happy with that little scene they added in the movie! Neville and Luna are just so sweet together. Hope you like this story!

...

The battle had just ended. Voldermort had been defeated and what ever death eaters were remaining had either been subdued or fled. Still Neville could not relax. The battered castle was a scene of chaos as wizards and witches scrambled to find their family members and loved ones. Some were lucky, some were not. People were pushing and rushing around, while other sat weeping.

Neville, himself, was frantically searching for some one as well. Finally he caught a glimpse of her silvery blonde hair from behind. "Luna!" He called out, running over to her. "I was worried! I lost sight of you in all the mess—I'm sorry!" The blonde smiled back serenely, bringing calmness to the scene. "I'm fine Neville—I'm glad to see you! –but what's happened to your head! You're gushing blood! Are you aright?" "It's fine." Neville murmured, wiping his head with his tattered sleeve. "I wanted to tell you something..If it's alright." No good—he was exhausted and was already starting to lose some of his nerve. "Ah..lets go for a walk—do you mind?..I want to get a breathe of fresh air.." Luna just smiled, happy for a change of scenery.

"I planted some flowers near the forest..I wonder if they've been torched.." Neville begun to mumble to himself. He was getting more nervous by the moment. Cutting off Nagini's head was one thing—he had been so caught up in everything and his body had moved on its own—but right now he felt like a completely different person. His hands were beginning to get sweaty—well, they already had been..in fact, he was certainly, and understandably absolutely wretched looking at the moment. He was sure he smelled awful. Though it had to be now while he still had the chance -"I love you!" he blurted out quickly. Luna look shocked for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you Neville, I love you too." ..Neville smiled weakly. Had she misunderstood? He lurched forward, suddenly feeling dizziness from his blood loss all at once.

"You know, we really should treat that wound on your head." Luna said concerned. Conjuring up a washbasin and cloth she sat down beside them and motioned for Neville to join her. "I'll clean it up for you and bandage it for now but you know, I really think we ought to let Madame Pompfrey have a look at it. It seems deep." "I'm sorry Luna—I-" – "oh no, its quite fine" Luna interrupted him. " I was very worried about you as well. I'm glad you're alright and I'm happy if I can at least do this for you." She motioned for him to lay his head across her lap so she could tend to him and he awkwardly did so. He felt his heart beat hasten. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Honestly, this moment made it feel like everything was worth it.—of course, everything was worth –Voldermort had died and their lives could finally be peaceful.—"Ow!" Neville winced as Luna began to dab at his wound. "I heard you defeated Nagini. That must have been very frightening. I'm impressed, really! –and quite proud! I knew you could do it! You were amazing out there today! Like a windble!" Neville felt his face redden. He wasn't sure what a windlbe was but he was happy to hear her praise.

"Luna..um.." He was trying to muster up his courage again. 30 minutes ago he felt like he could take on the world. Now that feeling had left him—Still, he regret it if he didn't try again." "Neville you can do this!" he accidentally yelled out loud, making Luna giggle and suspect wrackspurts. She had just finished tying the bandage around his head and absent mindedly leaned in and kissed his forehead right next to the gash. "oh—sorry-" she jerked back, feeling shy.. "it's something my mother would do when I got a cut—she said it kept the Flametiose away..If they move into the wound, it could get a bit nasty.." she trailed off, her cheeks pink in a way Neville had never seen them before.

He was beaming. "Thanks a lot Luna. It feels better already—really! Flametiose sound dangerous! I wouldn't want that to happen!" He would go along with what ever crazy creature she made up if he could get that treatment every time he was wounded. In fact, the head injury, his nerves and the whole situation was making him feel crazy enough to considering injuring himself on purpose just so he could feel Luna's lips again.

Luna was smiling too, though her cheeks were still a bit flushed. She really was pretty..and smart..and an amazing witch..—the list went on in Neville's head. She had been a great friend to him all these years. This was their last year at Hogwarts..though everyone would probably have to repeat a year to make up for how the semester had gone—but after that, he was so afraid she'd disappear. He had to say something to get her to stay.

"Luna..I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when they took you off of the train."..Neville hung his head in shame as he spoke. That time had been one of the worst feelings of his entire life—next to when he found out about his parents. It was inexcusable. "Please don't worry about it, Neville." Luna began "There was no way it could have been helped. I don't blame you. Harry, Ron and Hermoine came later on and-" - "No!" –He cut her off. "I'm really sorry. You still had to go through all that. –His lip was quivering a little but the look in Luna's eyes helped to calm him down and ease him into continuing. "I want to be able to protect you always. I don't think I can become a super man or anything. but what I'm saying is, will you please stay by my side? I never want to lose you again. Really, you brighten any situation and I really want you in my life."—He knew it. Right about now his face was as red as a –" a parsnipel.." Luna mumbled almost as if she could read his mind—Or maybe she was talking about herself. Her usually glittery white skin was completely flushed, but a smile was stretching across her face as she listened to Neville talk. "I love you..as more than a friend. I know I'm not the best..but..but..I mean.." he trailed off.

Before he could stammer out his last few words, Luna rushed at him and flung her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach. "That makes me so happy to hear, Neville! Really it does!" He grinned down at her, more elated than embarrassed, and put his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. This was the best moment of his entire life. He wanted to remember it forever.

-end of chapter one -

…...

ahh what a place to end it..I have more of the story in my head but I haven't had time to write it. I actually wrote this up last year but didn't have a ff account back then.

I plan to update with a conclusion eventually.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far!


End file.
